de l'identité féminine chez la hyène
by ylg
Summary: Banzai, Ed et Shenzi discutent des contraintes de la reproduction chez les hyènes surtout et aussi un peu chez les lions... et les choses dégénèrent, mais pas dans le bon sens. ::attention crack ! et mention théorique d'het, yaoi, yuri, cross-species::


fic #404 - error: brain not found XD

* * *

**Titre : **De l'identité féminine chez les hyènes  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **The Lion King (Le Roi Lion)  
**Personnages/Couples : **Banzai, Shenzi, Ed ; diverses combinaisons de diverses hyènes de tous genres et de tous poils (et mention de lions en prime)  
**Genre : **les dessous d'un documentaire animalier _on crack_  
**Gradation : **PG-13 à R / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété des studios Disney, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Oh non, oh que non.

**Avertissements : **Connaissez-vous la particularité biologique des hyènes femelles en matière de reproduction ? (Non, il n'y aura pas de sexe directement dans la fic ; ça sera seulement discuté. Mais la _discussion_ suffira sans doute à vous traumatiser quand même.)  
**Nombre de mots : **1100

oOo

Un soleil insistant brillait sur la savane, chauffant les esprits et les corps sous les pelages. La saison des amours ! qui met les animaux sens dessus dessous, passant brutalement d'un état d'esprit à l'autre…  
D'abord indifférente, la femelle peut en quelques minutes devenir aguicheuse. Les phéromones exhalées rendent les mâles fous et parfois, le temps qu'ils aient fini leur parade, certaines ont déjà changé d'avis et se refusent à eux.  
Les hyènes se sont affranchies des exigences pernicieuses qui affligent certaines autres espèces aux tournants des saisons et le font quand elles le veulent, tout au long de l'année.

« Elle me rend dingue, brama Banzai. Un coup elle veut, un coup elle veut plus ! et moi je fais quoi ? Je vais finir par exploser ! »  
Ed ricana.  
« Quoi, ça a rien de drôle. Ça te fait marrer ? moi pas. »  
Banzai réprima un gémissement frustré  
« Bon sang, '_faut_ que je me la fasse ! »  
Ed rit encore, bavant. Il suggéra de se passer de son consentement, si ça n'était que ça… à la grande horreur de Banzai :  
« Non j'peux pas. Si elle n'est pas d'acc' elle m'envoie bouler. T'as déjà essayé de pénétrer une femelle de force ? c'est _pas_ possible. »  
Banzai ruminait. Sa situation n'avait vraiment rien d'enviable, mené par le bout du museau par celle qu'il croyait son amie, s'il fallait en plus que son meilleur compagnon se fiche de lui !  
« Non, vraiment. Mettre ta saucisse dans la sienne c'est possible uniquement si elle veut bien te laisser faire. »  
Ed explosa de rire aux explications de Banzai.

« Aah, c'est pas vrai ! te marre pas comme ça, andouille. T'as jamais essayé, du tout, qu'elle le veuille ou non, ou quoi ? »

Pris d'un doute, il se mit en devoir de lui renifler l'arrière-train. Et si Ed était encore juvénile ? ou carrément… une femelle ? Ça serait un comble. Il le connaissait depuis toujours, il devrait bien le savoir si c'était le cas ! Mais ça c'est déjà vu, une femelle trop masculine qui se croit vraiment mâle. Il y a tellement peu de différence entre eux après tout.  
Sauf qu'on peut s'introduire dans le machin d'une femelle et que ça donne des petits. Avec un autre mâle, ça ne marche jamais. Pas assez souple. Et ça ne produit jamais rien.

« 'Faut qu'on t'explique tout depuis le début, c'est ça ? Bon. Hum. On a tous une saucisse. »  
Ed acquiesça, hilare. Ça, toutes les petites hyènes le découvraient très vite.  
Banzai soupira et continua.  
« On met la nôtre dans la leur. »  
Ed gémit.  
« Ouais, je sais, ça a l'air douloureux, nous on voudrait jamais rien qu'essayer, mais elles, elles peuvent accepter ça.  
- Ouais, ben, essaie de pisser un petit, tu verras si on *peut*, aboya une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.  
- Aah, Shenzi !  
- Ouais, confirma-t-elle d'une voix assez coupante pour mordre, Shenzi. C'est quoi ces messes basses, encore ? »

Comment expliquer sans se couvrir de honte les affres du désir et de devoir s'en justifier à quelqu'un qui n'y comprend rien ?  
« On… discutait de la théorie de comment on fait les petits. C'est ça. La théorie. Apparemment, Ed, ça ne l'intéresse pas.  
- Mais toi si.  
- Oh, d'un point de vue théorique.  
- Les saucisses de chacun et chacune t'intéressent d'un point de vue théorique.  
- Oui. Pour l'amour du savoir ! Par exemple... euh.  
- Si je te laisserais la mienne ? Va plutôt te faire une lionne ! »

Shenzi eut ensuite un rire effrayant, couvrant même les éructations d'Ed.

« He. Heee… mais c'est vrai, tu peux pas.  
- Non madame ça n'est pas que je ne peux pas c'est que je ne veux pas. Je pourrai conquérir n'importe quelle saucisse si j'en avais envie.  
- Mais t'sais quoi ? il paraît que les lionnes, elles en ont pas.  
- Pas de quoi ? »  
Encore des ricanements. « De saucisse ! qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »  
Cela dit, Ed s'écroula en gloussements nerveux. Banzai et Shenzi s'entreregardèrent, blasés.  
« Et elles ont quoi à la place, je te prie ? 'faut bien qu'elles se reproduisent, les lionceaux ça pousse pas sur les arbres.  
- Ça serait vachement pratique quand même, on aurait qu'à les cueillir pour manger, sans se fatiguer.  
- On est pas des girafes, quand même.  
- Ta gueule. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, si elles ont pas de saucisse ?  
- Un trou !  
- Un trou ?  
- Heee.  
- Beurk, gémit Banzai. Un trou ? tu te fiches de moi. Elles font ça par le cul ?  
- Pas étonnant que les lions soient si chiés, dans ce cas ! rugit Shenzi.  
- C'est craaade !  
- J'voulais pas savoir ça...  
- Parce que t'avais encore espoir de t'en faire une ?  
- Oh que non ! Mais tu m'as complètement coupé l'envie d'aller voir même une femelle normale maintenant.  
- Hehehe.  
- Ne me dis pas que t'as fait exprès ?  
- Et pourquoi non ? J'ai horreur qu'on me renifle sans mon accord.  
- Je ne t'ai pas reniflée !  
- Tu en étais proche. Et si t'es pas content c'est le même prix. Approche-moi encore un peu et je te pisse dessus. Essaie un peu de séduire une femelle si tu pues comme ça après ! ha. »

Sur cette dernière menace, Shenzi laisse Banzai à ses lamentations, l'oreille compatissante mais peu compréhensive d'Ed comme seul exutoire.

« Complètement jetée, cette fille.  
- Et c'est toi qu'elle jette, hihihiii !  
- C'est ça, marre-toi, débile. »

Et le malheureux Banzai de ruminer, sans pour autant cesser de regarder passer les autres hyènes du clan, espérant toujours que quelque chose de bien lui arrive à lui aussi à un moment ou l'autre.

Avec sa chance, c'est l'inverse qui arrive :

« Aah ! la hyène là-bas, qui se frotte à Shenzi, en ayant l'air d'avoir gagné le gros lot, c'est une femelle aussi, non ?  
- Euh…- Si. _Si_ ! Tu… tu crois qu'une femelle peut en mettre une autre ?  
- Ça serait injuste… beaucoup trop injuste, si elles peuvent se passer complètement de nous. Et moi dans tout ça, alors ?? »

Mais les injustices sur la terre des hyènes ne datent pas d'hier et ne se résoudront pas aujourd'hui. Ce qui n'empêche pas d'avoir des idées pour faire aller les choses mieux, ou essayer, ou faire semblant :

« He. Ed ?  
- Huh ?  
- Dis… si les lions peuvent le faire dans un trou, tu crois que nous aussi ? et… et puis, mâles ou femelles aussi, tant qu'à faire ?  
- Heu…. »

* * *

oOo

Allez, pour les gens qui ont trop peur pour aller vérifier par eux-mêmes : contrairement à l'idée répandue, le clitoris n'est pas juste un petit bouton, il a des racines profondes tout autour de la vulve ; la hyène femelle est hyper-virilisée et chez elle le clitoris est développé en pseudo-pénis(ce qui a longtemps mené les biologistes des temps anciens à croire que l'espèce était exclusivement constituée de mâles), son vagin s'ouvre à la toute extrémité, ce qui rend l'accouplement possible uniquement si elle l'autorise, et la mise-bas difficile et souvent mortelle pour le nouveau-né.

Qui a besoin de javel à cerveau, maintenant ?


End file.
